


Protective! Gally x reader

by lottiedotti



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Making Out, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiedotti/pseuds/lottiedotti
Summary: Gally and reader have been dating but none of the other gladers know yet. How will Gally react when a new greenie assaults you right in front of his eyes?





	Protective! Gally x reader

You wiped the beads of sweat off your forehead as you finished scrubbing down the last pan of the day.   
“Alright (y/n), looks good.” Frypan said “I’ll finish up the rest of the cleaning in here, you go enjoy dinner”  
“Thanks Fry” you replied, drying your hands and swiping your (h/c) hair down from it’s tied back state  
“Got a hot date?” Frypan laughed as you rolled your eyes. “looks like Gally saved you a seat” he smirked raising an eyebrow. You immediately felt your face begin to heat up.  
“Your know it’s not like that, we’re just friends” you nervously stammered out. No one in the glade knew about your relationship with Gally. He had been your boyfriend since shortly after you came up in he box almost six months ago and it was getting hard to hide it. Both of you were getting tired of sneaking around everywhere, but neither of you were ready for the other gladers to know. So for the time being you two were restricted to meeting in the deadheads once everyone else was asleep.   
Snapping out of your thoughts you sauntered out of the kitchen throwing the towel you used to dry your hands at frypan on the way out.   
Grabbing a bowl of the stew you had slaved over for hours you sat down in the spot Gally had saved for you.   
“Long day?” Minho asked eying your sweaty form. You felt Gally tense up at his suggestive comment and you put your hand on his knee under the table in an attempt to calm him. It killed him inside having to listen to the other gladers flirt with you, and he wanted nothing more then to beat the living daylights out of anyone who looked at you the wrong way or for too long.  
“You bet, it’s hard work cooking for all you slintheads.” You laughed nervously trying to diffuse the situation. You didn’t want to risk Gally getting upset and exposing your relationship.   
You continued chatting away with the rest of the table for awhile until Gally finally calmed down. You eventually got up to bring your dirty plate and silverware to the kitchen to be cleaned. On your way back to the table you felt an unknown pair of arms grab you from behind.  
“Hey cutie.” One of the newer greenies whispered suggestively in your ear. “It’s a shame that pretty girl like you is stuck here with no one to take care of her” he said groping your chest. Before you could even react he was yanked off of you.  
“Don’t shucking touch her” Gally growled. He was fuming and you knew there was no calming him at this point.  
“Who are you to tell me what to do.” Returned the greenie “it’s not my fault a fine piece of ass like her is walking around here basically begging to touched”  
You felt sick to your stomach from his disgusting comments, but as you glanced over at Gally’s face you could tell he was furious.  
Before you could even attempt to calm him down he had tackled the greenie and began beating him senseless.  
“I’m her shucking boyfriend slinthead” he cried landing punch after punch on his opponents head until the other gladers finally pried him off.  
Thankfully Alby had seen the whole ordeal and the Greenie was thrown into the slammer for assaulting you and Gally was let off with a warning.  
Not knowing what to do now that your secret was out the two of you went to your special spot on the outskirts of the forest.  
“You didn’t have to do that Gally.” You finally said no longer being able to sit in silence, “I can take care of myself”  
“I know that (y/n)” Gally whispered gently “it just hurt me so badly seeing him grab you like that” you moved closer to him, relishing his sweet words. “I don’t care that the rest of the glade knows and I don’t care what they’ll think of me for it. I’m tired of hiding how I feel for you from everyone else. I love you (y/n) and I want everyone to know it”  
You gazed lovingly into his eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between your heads. Your lips connected with his and you felt your pulse quicken and electricity move through your body. He grabbed the nape of your neck and pulled you closer as if that was even possible. You melted into him as he stroked your hair gently.   
You were one of the only people who could see the soft side of Gally. He cared so deeply for you and would do anything to protect you. The two of you continued kissing until you began to grow tired.  
Once you two unwound from each other he picked you and threw you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing causing you to laugh uncontrollably. He carried you like this all the way to the barracks where he effortlessly tossed you down onto his bed. He then climbed in next to you and pulled a quilt over the two of you.  
As soon as your head hit the pillow you began to fall asleep. Before you slipped into slumber you felt Gally’s arm snake around your waist and pull you closer to him.   
“I love you Gally” you murmured, and then peacefully fell into the best sleep you’ve had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first thing I’ve written in 5-ever. I hope you all enjoy! Also please feel free to request more mazy runner fan fictions! (Also I do not condone sexual/verbal assault in any way!!!)


End file.
